


Once More

by Missy



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Courage, Gen, Ice Powers, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Elsa squares her shoulders, and tries again.





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



The tips of her fingers make the world around her dance, white and blinding like a shroud. Elsa bites her bottom lip, frowns and flicks them again. Those were supposed to be icicles, not ice cubes. She frowns and collects them up, dropping them to melt on the ground.

This is less about learning how to keep her emotions lidded and protected than it is about trying to harness them into useful actions. She holds her head high; no time left to be weak, no time to be unsure.

She squares her shoulders, spreads out her arms, and tries again.


End file.
